An Experiment in Love
by Yoshiko Nengi
Summary: James and Sirius are curious about their sexuality. They want toexperiment. But who with? Why, their good chum Remus, of course! But whathappens when they start to fall for each other? RemusxJames, some SiriusxRemus.Don't like, don't read


This is my first fanfic, let me know if you like it! By the way, I like Remus and James and Sirius and Remus pairings, so if you don't like, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters (darn). They belong to J.K. Rowling, bless her soul

Remus Lupin shuddered slightly when someone nipped at his earlobe. "I'm trying to do my homework," he said patiently. "Do it later," the person next to him whined. "Merlin James, you're so impatient," Sirius Black laughed, flipping back his curtain of raven hair. James Potter, the boy who bit Remus, pouted. "Well he _said_ he would, and now he's shirking from his duties!" He scowled slightly at Remus, who had gone back to work, his auburn mop of hair falling over his face to avoid James's glare. The raven-haired boy gave up and went back to pouting silently.

Sirius laughed. He was a handsome young man, with graceful black hair and steely eyes. James was also attractive, with raven hair like Sirius and deep brown eyes. He had glasses, but they just seemed to add to his good looks. The fact that these two were so good-looking often made Remus feel jealous, as he was not a lady-killer himself.

He had always considered himself unattractive; rather ordinary looking with his mop of auburn hair and his average light brown, though slightly amber eyes. To make matters worse, he already had some grey hairs. He was smart, but what girl cared about that? He often found himself blaming it all on his being a werewolf, but he knew it was pointless, because after all, nobody knew, aside the Marauders and the teachers. James often called it his 'furry little problem'. Those who didn't know what that meant simply thought he had a badly misbehaved rabbit.

Maybe after dinner, James," Remus said with a sigh. James groaned. "But that's _hours_ away!" Sirius laughed again. "It's not even half an hour, Prongs. But besides that, who said you get to go first?" James grinned. "Me." "Well, maybe _I_ want to go first," Sirius said, putting down his quill. "Well, you can't, because I am," James countered, looking slightly serious for once. "Correct me if I'm wrong," Remus said, still bent over his essay, "But shouldn't I have say in this?" He brang his head up, looking from Sirius to James. They stared at him, and then Sirius turned his head towards James and said, "He's got a point." James nodded. "Alright, so who do you choose?"

Remus winced. Who was he supposed to pick? If only he hadn't got himself into this mess in the first place….

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Come on, Moony…"

"I said no! Have you two gone mad!"

James stared at the ground. "But… But we just want to experiment… We can't do it with each other…" "Why _me_!" Remus snapped, face red. "Well, like Prongs said, we couldn't do it with each other, it'd look like a sex scandal, because we're so popular with woman and stuff… Besides, how would we make excuses?" Sirius said, cautious to Remus's rising temper. "Why don't you use Peter!" Remus demanded. Sirius and James stared at him. "Well…" Sirius began. "Because you're cuter than Wormtail," James blurted, jaw set. Remus blinked. Here were his two best friends, calling him cute and asking him to let them experiment their sexuality with him, and he wasn't dreaming.

Sirius was staring, alarmed, at James, who had turned a decent shade of pink. Remus gulped. "…. Fine…." He muttered. "What was that, Moony?" "Fine! I said fine!" he snapped. "Thanks Moony!" Sirius exclaimed. "Yeah, well…. But you're going to have to wait for about a week." "Oh, it's a full moon soon, isn't it?" James pondered. No wonder Remus had been snappy, looking a bit paler than usual.

"Okay, see you in a week, Moony." Remus groaned. He hoped that day would never come.

But alas, here they were, a week later. The full moon had come and gone.

Remus looked between them, pondering. Sirius was bigger and more intimidating, but bound to be good at what he did… James was hasty and physical, but he was James; Remus's first very best friend, and he trusted him above all else. If he really had to share his first kiss with a boy, then it should be James.

He sighed. "Alright, don't get mad," he warned. Both boys nodded vigorously. Remus sighed again, and, staring at the floor, said quietly, "I pick James." James beamed and Sirius sat back in his seat with a snort. Remus felt a lurch in his conscience. "Sorry, Sirius, mate, but it's just… James was my first friend and—" Sirius smiled sourly. "S'alright, Moony. I just hate losing to Prongs." "Yeah, everything's a competition," James said, grinning. "Dinner starts soon," Remus said, changing the subject. "Yeah, dinner!" James exclaimed, standing up. Remus put his quill down and Sirius dragged him to his feet. "We'll meet Wormtail there," he said, and the three of them left the Gryffindor common room together.

Remus found himself walking between the two bigger boys, and he felt small. Sirius towered over him, and James, who he used to be the same height with, held a few inches over him now. Countless werewolf transformations had waned down his growth.

"Come on, Brink, give it to us…." Lindsey Potter, better know as 'Brink', for her temper, narrowed her eyes. "Why?" she demanded from Sirius, who sat across from her at the Gryffindor table. "Please, Linds?" James begged his little sister. "What do you need it for?" the girl asked, flipping back her mane of black hair. She was, like her brother, extremely attractive, but she, unlike her brother, had tame hair where his was unruly, and had gorgeous blue eyes while James's were deep brown.

"Well…."

James and Sirius glanced at Remus furtively. He ducked his head down, pretending to eat his mashed potatoes. "If you must know," Sirius said, glaring at Remus. _Fine, be that way_… "James has a date." Then why do you need it?" Lindsey pushed. "Because, they want some privacy." Lindsey's eyes narrowed even more. She looked straight at Remus, who had brang his head up. "Is this true?" she asked him. Remus sighed inwardly. She was so pretty…. He'd much rather share a kiss with her than James, but he could never ask her out. James would kill him. He nodded. It was true, in a sense. The only problem was; the date was with him.

Lindsey seemed doubtful, but then she sighed, lifting the ever present, odd-shaped key on the chain around her neck, over her head. "You WILL give this back to me," she ordered her brother as she handed it to him.

The key was called the Marauders' key, and it was rather like a Portkey. If you plugged it into the keyhole of any door, it took you to a room sort of like the Room of Requirement, except the key was portable. The room was rather dingy, with just three couches, and fair lighting, but the Marauders had hidden some stuff in it. The room was also known as 'The Room of Prongs and Padfoot', as it was where James and Sirius took their girls to snog in private. Sadly for them, Lindsey was the keeper of the key.

"Yeah, yeah…" James grumbled, rolling his eyes and stuffing the key in his pocket.

After dinner, James grabbed Remus as he and the others left the Great Hall. "Where are you going, James? And why are you taking Moony?" Lindsey demanded. James and Remus exchanged nervous glances. "I'm helping him prepare for his date?" Remus said uncertainly. Lindsey blinked. "Oh. Well, good luck, then. See you guys later, Big Bro, Moony…"

And after a wink from Sirius, James dragged Remus down the hall to the 1st floor supply closet. He stuffed the key into the lock and turned the knob quickly, checking for Filch or Mrs. Norris. The area cleared, he threw the door open and flung Remus onto one of the three couches in the room. Then he secured the door, turning and sitting next to Remus, who had righted himself.

Remus squirmed. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He and James stared at each other nervously. Then James broke the silence. "Can I…?" he whispered. Remus nodded slightly, watching James's fingers twitch in his lap. The raven-haired boy raised a tentative hand and touched Remus's cheek. He scooted closer so their faces were centimeters apart. "James," Remus breathed. "Let me do it my way," James whispered. He skated his fingers across Remus's face, over the bridge of his nose, and to the other cheek. He stared, entranced. He had never been this close to him before. His light brown, yet amberish eyes were beautiful. His skin was soft and unblemished.

"James," Remus whispered. James blinked. Remus's face was becoming warm under his hand. James smiled mischievously, ducking away and kissing Remus's cheek. "Didn't I just say let me do it my way?" he purred in a gruff voice. "I-I know that, but you were just staring- ah!" Remus gasped quietly as James nipped his earlobe, suckling away the pain afterwards. Remus shuddered. James pulled away. "No good?" he asked. Remus looked a bit confused and upset. "No… I don't know… It just... feels… _different_." James frowned. "Really? The girls like it…" "I'm a boy, James." James stared at him as if he had just realized this. Remus sighed.

"Look, if you're not going to-nng!" James had once again closed his teeth around Remus's earlobe. He pulled up again just in time to see an odd look on his friend's face. Remus shuddered again, eyes almost glaring. James grinned. "I had the fleeting suspicion you were lying, and actually liked it after all," he explained. "Seems I was right," he added at the scowl on Remus's face. Remus blushed madly, jerking his head away. "Bugger off." He couldn't help but feel angry. It had hardly been two days since the last full moon, and he was grumpy.

James frowned fretfully. He couldn't get Remus angry. That would make him leave. He grabbed Remus's chin, turning his face back toward him. "Don't fret, Love," he whispered, and put his lips to Remus's before the boy could protest. "James," Remus gasped, and James took advantage of his open mouth to stick his tongue in. He flicked it across Remus's in one, smooth, liquid motion, making Remus shudder again. James had come to realize that Remus was not going to react, and he took the shudders as built up pleasure.

He pushed Remus back on the couch, his tongue keeping up its best tricks, and James nearly fainted when Remus finally reacted. James had begun to pull away, a bit unhappy at his inability to rouse Remus's interest, when he fell Remus's tongue probe his, just ever so lightly. Surprised but pleased, James responded immediately, putting his tongue back into full swing, dancing with Remus's. Remus stubbornly showed that he was not giving into James's taunts fully. While one of James's had found Remus's hair, the other firmly placed on the smaller boy's shoulder, Remus's arms remained by his sides.

Despite it being his first kiss, James found Remus to be quite talented. Eventually, he pulled away, opening his eyes and grinning down at Remus. Remus stared at him, blinking his eyes lazily. "You have potential," James said, panting. Remus blushed. "I hate you," he whispered. James felt a sting in his chest. "Why?" Remus sat up, forcing James back indirectly. He stared straight into James's brown eyes. "That was my first kiss, you prat." James felt his own face become pink. "Right…. Sorry, Moony. I guess a first kiss _is_ important…" "James… I'm not sure this is such a good idea…" Remus said quietly. James blinked, trying to lighten toe mood by leaning his weight against Remus until they were horizontal again. "Why's that?" he purred. "What if…" Remus seemed a bit anguished. "What if I fall in love with you?"

James furrowed his brow. Remus had a point. He hadn't really thought about it. He figured he'd have a good time teasing Remus and then he'd go back to girls… But what about the affects on poor Remus? And that _had_ been one of the best damn kisses he'd ever gotten.

He paused for a minute longer, watching Remus, then he leaned a bit and kissed him on the cheek. "Then I'll take responsibility for my actions," he said, and meant it. "What about Lily Evans?" Remus asked. He laughed inwardly as James turned the predictable shade of red. "Shut up, Moony!" Remus smiled. James smiled back. "Anyway, if you fall in love, then I will, too. You know I will." "James…" Remus whispered, but then said, "Can we go now?" He writhed a bit under James. James gave him a small peck on the lips before getting off and offering a hand to Remus. He took it and they left the Marauders room together, locking it behind them and heading for the Gryffindor tower.

To be continued. The next chapter will be SiriusxRemus


End file.
